


Alone Together

by Joe Mozzarella (Mozzerellaparm)



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Joe%20Mozzarella
Summary: Elton and Bernie get some alone time after a busy week of work.
Relationships: Elton John/Bernie Taupin
Kudos: 9





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another Elton and Bernie fic???? SURPRISEEEE

Elton rolled his eyes behind his giant sunglasses. He wasn’t annoyed just bored. He’s been waiting for Bernie to come home for hours now and the two had plans to hang out for awhile. 

They were busy all week! Writing songs, recording songs, planning the next album and tour. God isn’t that enough? Can’t they just relax well it’s a no they can’t. 

Bernie finally came into the house and Elton jumped. 

“Bernie! Darling!” Elton pulled him close into a kiss and Bernie giggles loudly. 

“Elton please! Let me take my coat off first.” Bernie said and unzipped the coat to hang up. Elton’s place was so clean and nice. 

“Sorry. I’m excited to see you and be alone. We have the hole night. Movies, tv, popcorn, snacks, dancing, baking, cuddling, whatever we wanna do!” Elton soun around with his arms out. 

“Let’s eat and watch a movie. Cuddling is fun.” Bernie said and flopped hard in the couch 

The two ate steaks for dinner and then it was movie time. Elton picked since Bernie only liked ok movies but Elton was a movie buff. 

He picked one. 

They watched and held each other close. Popcorn to snack on and soda. They giggled at the comedy and held each other right. 

“This is nice.” Bernie said as he pulled some blankets over them since they were in the couch and they fell asleep Goodnight.


End file.
